Change In the house of flies
by Axamer
Summary: Its 3 years since Sasuke went missing, and when Kakashi finds him he's shocked by how much Sasuke has changed - in body and mind. how will everyone else react?
1. 1

_A/N – Not my characters, blah de blah blah (we all know this bit lol), and inspired by something I read a long time ago. Ok, this is my first Naruto fanfic, and its based 3 years after Sasuke disappeared (and he would be 15 years old in 'present' time) Kakashi then makes a literally wild discovery and Sasuke is not as we may all recognize or well… 'normal'. I'd be grateful for any feedback, thanks._

Kakashi forced another branch aside as he meandered his way through the thick wood of the forest, weaving his way between trees, bushes, and patches of shadow and light; the sun's warmth from high above forced its way down to the earth and scorched his skin. He wiped the perspiration away from his brow, and continued on his trek.

The unusual silence of the forest was almost deafening to Kakashi. He could move through the trees, run over the crisp leaf and stick covered ground, and due to his training it was as if he was a ghost, floating airily through them.

He stopped suddenly and laid a hand against the rough bark of a tree as he crouched slightly and reached for his kunai; his destination was finally in view.

Staring intently with the one eye not covered by his mask, Kakashi regarded the derelict wooden building ahead. From his view point, one side of the poor excuse for a building looked blown away – a huge gaping hole filled the space where a wooden wall should have been, instead loose planks of split and splintered wood lay haphazardly around, against what was left of that side of the wall, its floor, and trailing along the grass nearby.

Kakashi exhaled deeply through his nose, before making his way towards the building.

-----------------

Kakashi crawled beneath the plantation, getting closer and closer towards the building, but as he got closer he couldn't help but gag; the stench was horrid. Even with his mask covering most of his face, the wretched smell still reached his nose and filtered deeply through.

He stood up and put a hand over his mouth and nose as he edged along the side of the building towards the huge open side of it. He paused as he listened out again for movement, or any kind of sound… there the humming of flies nearby and a chorus of low screeches.

He took the opportunity to look closer at the broken wooden pieces. He leant closer down towards the damp rotten, splintered pieces and recognized the dark dye along some of the edges; blood.

Standing back up again he twirled the Kunai in his hand before moving in front of the hole, and staring incredulously into the wretched stinking place.

Blood; over the floor, the walls, the dark patches seemed to stain every surface. Flies lazily moved about from surface to surface in their thick swarms, and in a corner of this hut like building, a pile of rotting animals lay, from what he could see beneath the mountain of rats over them.

Some of the rats hopped off the pile and scurried their way across the floor towards a pile of rubbish that Kakashi now turned his attention towards.

It was built up of old torn up material, the original color undistinguishable through fading and built up dirt, and piles of the splintered wood, leaves, twigs, rubbish… all thrown into one big pile.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly as a wave of a strangely familiar feeling washed over him; he knew it was not nausea from the sight or smell of the place. But it was a feeling of some kind of…. Recognition of sorts.

He noticed the pile of rubble rustle slightly and he had the strange feeling of observing an animal in its bedding.

Immediately Kakashi went on alert in case of an attack.

He crouched down slowly, adjusting the grip on his weapon as the pile of rubble seemed to vibrate and shift with each movement from the thing underneath. Slowly he began to edge to the left, making sure his footsteps made soft sounds, almost as if warning the creature of his presence; it could after all be just a harmless animal.

After all Kakashi was the one invading its lair.

He froze as he saw something dart out from the mass of clutter – it took him a long moment to realize it was a hand; a human hand; a hand that was covered in countless layers of dried dirt and blood, and splinters embedded the finger tips.

Kakashi's gaze wandered back momentarily towards the gaping hole with the splintered wooden beams and the various nails rooted within them. He swallowed and looked back.

From the fingers leading to a hand, a thin bony arm soon snaked out, with a twin arm emerging soon after. With each movement, more of the sticks and torn up material fell away from the constructed cocoon this human thing was beneath.

Kakashi remained frozen as he watched the slow scene; it was like watching an unworldly birth, in the middle of this decaying and bitter place.

There was a soft mewl which he guessed was from the human, which made him begin to stand up slowly and narrow his eyes.

A mass of black, ropey and wild like snakes, began to push through the rubble as the other person forced their way further out of their shelter. The emaciated figure snapped their head to the side to face him, their long matted hair whipping around their sickly pale face. Dark wild eyes stared back at the intruder, as an animal like growl emanated from deep within their tiny frame.

Kakashi couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips, as the Kunai he had held fell and hit the grass with a dull thud, "Oh…my…"

He stared for the longest moment, because even beneath all the dirt and blood and mass of wild hair and rubble – he knew who it was.

"Sasuke" he whispered.


	2. 2

Dark eyes observed Kakashi warily, as Sasuke emerged from the strange bedding, with an assortment of twigs stuck in his hair and a number of insects clinging to the long black ropes of it. (_It would have been comical if it wasn't real_, Kakashi wondered to himself). The boy sniffed at the air before crawling fully out of his nest, slowly and cautiously; pausing with each 'step'.

Kakashi swallowed then softly repeated "Sasuke", calling the name just a little bit louder.

The boy froze at the sound of Kakashi's voice, and remained on the opposite side of the room staring back at Kakashi with a wild and lost look in his eyes, an unfamiliar innocence and element of danger in them. He tilted his head and continued to stare.

Kakashi winced at the new mewling sound that Sasuke made – it started off more as a whimper before trailing off into some kind of purr. These animals like sounds the boy made both disturbed and dismayed him.

"Sasuke… its Kakashi…" he crouched down slowly, but even the cautious movement made the boy backpedal a bit and look up at him from under the mass of thick wild hair with coyness.

_He doesn't recognize me_, Kakashi thought, with a new wave of sadness at the state the boy in front of him had gotten himself into. _Does he even recognize his own name_?

The boy just stared back – not replying (not that Kakashi expected it) nor did he give any kind of reaction or sign understanding. He remained in his defensive animal like position on the other side of the room and stared.

But he did not seem threatening at all; and he did not have an aura of hostility about him. If anything he just seemed confused, roused by curiosity even. _Even if he does attack, he's extremely weak; I could knock him out in one move_, Kakashi pondered.

Sasuke meanwhile leant back slightly, untill he was almost in a sitting position, and looked away towards the swarm of rats, seemingly losing interest in the intruder and observing what the other inhabitants were up to.

Or perhaps, the adult considered, he'd come up to the conclusion himself that Kakashi was harmless.

In his own mind, Kakashi made a decision, and made his first move.

Kakashi very slowly began to move forward, pausing when Sasuke snapped his gaze back, emitted a low growl and edged even further backwards against the bedding.

Mentally, Kakashi cursed that he had started the boy, and probably caused him to feel threatened. Kakashi waited until Sasuke was still before advancing again, frowning at the boy's thin frame shaking vigorously, and those wild confused eyes staring back at him.

Sasuke whimpered as he seemed to curl up within himself, looking even smaller, if that was even possible.

Kakashi felt his insides twist. What on earth had happened to reduce the boy to this state? What happened to the brave proud arrogant Sasuke they all knew? How could he have allowed himself to end up like this?

"Ssshh" Kakashi tried to soothe as he was finally within a meter of the boy.

Sasuke continued to shake as he curled up even further, purring and whimpering to himself like a terrified animal. He rubbed his dirt covered cheek against his own wiry arms folded over his knees.

As grateful as he was that Sasuke wasn't reacting violently, he couldn't help but wonder why Sasuke wasn't attacking him like he expected. He hadn't anticipated him to be so meek and so animal like… but surely an animal would have attacked by now?

"It's going to be alright" Kakashi whispered as he extended a hand extremely slowly towards the boy. As soon as his finger tips grazed the thin bony shoulder of the boy, Sasuke flinched and darted to the side.

Kakashi threw himself in the same direction as Sasuke, blocking his path. The boy unable to stop himself went into Kakashi, hitting his head into the man's chest, barely causing the older man to move though.

Kakashi groaned and grabbed Sasuke's arms – and for a fleeting moment was horrified by just how thin the limbs actually were in his hands, and wondered if he could actually break them unintentionally with his strong hold.

Sasuke, in a state of confusion and panic, weakly tried to pull away and resorted to twisting and squirming within Kakashi's grasp while growling in frustration. Kakashi briefly wrestled with him to avoid Sasuke's swipes with his disgustingly long dirty nails. "Sasuke, please" Kakashi rambled more to himself when trying to placate the boy,instead failing.

But it was all too easy for Kakashi to move Sasuke and strike out at him; Sasuke let out a startling wail before slumping lower over Kakashi's lap, unconscious.

And that was that. It went still and quiet again.

Kakashi exhaled deeply, as they were wrapped up again once more with the sounds of the humming flies and the chorusing rodents, and the heat drenching the atmosphere.

"I'm going to take you home" Kakashi stated quietly, as he cautiously rubbed his hand over the wild boy's back in small circles.


	3. 3

A/N – Just a quick note to say thank you to those who've sent feedback so far: bhodi li, lost ninja 1, Riddle, Juegei, and rebel-blah-blah-blah. This chapter is longer (the other two were more introductory, I probably should have put them into 1 lol) so I hope it's alright in length. Anyway, Enjoy (I hope!)

It had been relatively easy getting Sasuke back to Kakashi's residence; the boy was extremely, worryingly light, it barely took any effort for Kakashi to carry him all that distance. He was still cautious though, because the boy seemed so frail, like his limbs would break off like twigs.

But the main problem was just how disgustingly filthy the boy was; the stench and dirt clung to him like a second skin, his clothing now tattered layers hung pathetically from the thin frame. His nails were long and splintered a disgusting color. In his hair, various insects were seen stuck between the long ropey dreads.

It was enough to make Kakashi gag now he was this close to the boy for so long, and again wondering just what it could take to put someone in such a state.

Kakashi sighed as he now stood in the middle of the bathroom with Sasuke propped up, and still unconscious on the floor against the bath side.

When he first entered his apartment, he wondered just where exactly he could put Sasuke – surely the smell and dirt would transfer onto anything the boy touched? Also he was unsure as to when exactly the teen would regain consciousness – and how he would react to the new surroundings.

So, they ended up in the bathroom, where Kakashi was intent on the new difficult task of attempting to clean up Sasuke. With a sigh and a grimace, he cautiously crouched down in front of the still being, and hastily grabbed what was left of the top that was once blue and clean.

Trying to be very careful, he began to strip Sasuke from the poor excuses of clothing – the task was somewhat easier than anticipated because some of the fabric tore away easily from his sharp tugs. Swallowing down the feeling of nausea again, Kakashi threw the garments aside into the bin, and then carefully lifted the boy, placing him in the bath.

"Alright" he sighed to himself, "let's try and get you clean 'Suke" Kakashi said, keeping the boy upright with one arm, while he reached for the shower head, putting it down briefly to twist the taps on and reach for a flannel, then he began to wash him.

The water soon turned into a heavy stream of brown and red mingling together as the dirt was literally scrubbed away from what was once pale soft flesh. The dirt seemed never ending, but was gradually coming off. Kakashi was now using a third flannel; the other two were beyond use from the dirt.

As the dirt came away, and sickly pale flesh became more obvious – so was the boy's bones. Kakashi could count the prominent ribs, of the small frail body inside the bath, which seemed inhuman, unnatural in this state.

Kakashi frowned as he threw the flannel to the side and stared at Sasuke's expressionless face. The boy was still deep under sleep, hardly having moved at all. Occasionally a quiet moan forced his way past his lips, but that was all.

His eyes scanned over Sasuke's hair next, and then his nails. With another frown he thought to himself I'm going to need a chain saw to get through them. It was logical that he should cut the boys nails – to prevent harm to him and others, and also the hair was infested with various things and it deemed impossible to wash or brush through without cutting it first.

Judging this was the best he could Sasuke cleaned, Kakashi turned off the taps and stood up, knees cracking. Heaving a sigh he grabbed a nearby towel and carefully wrapped it around Sasuke's body, picking him up.

--------------------------------------------

Kakashi held the pair of scissors in the air for a moment, as he admired his handiwork. "Hmm" he snipped the scissors anxiously. He smiled sadly at the state of Sasuke's hair now; stuck up in various thick wild black tufts, and somehow it was longer at the front than at the back.

He mused that it was like a more drastic and shorter version of how Sasuke's hair was three years ago, but it felt like an eternity since that time.

"Sorry 'Suke" he said aloud as he gently ran a hand through the black hair, rough under his fingers – it would need washing. He was sorry that Sasuke had ended up like this, and alone for God knew how long. He was sorry that the boy was scared and literally out of his mind.

Kakashi frowned as he pushed back some hair away from the boy's forehead, and noticed a faint scar running over the boy's left temple, sloping away at an angle and disappearing past the hair line. He ran a finger lightly over it, Maybe that has something to do with him being like this, he thought before stepping away.

Sasuke was once again propped up against the bath edge, with various towels draped over him, and a mass of matted hair around him on the tiled floor that had been hacked away. Kakashi had managed to cut down the boy's nails earlier, which was some grim task, and with a pair of tweezers, winced his way through picking out various splinters from the boy's fingertips.

But at least now Sasuke was pretty clean, and the nauseating stench was gone. Kakashi was pretty sure Sasuke would have been impressed, if he had the same standards as before – but compared to his condition just hours ago, anything was an improvement.

It was now that Kakashi could look down upon Sasuke in his new, cleaner state, and see the full impact of things, and it sickened him. The teenagers body, almost skeletal, looked absolutely tiny compared to Kakashi – his body was nothing like the young athletic frame he once had, full of strength; Sasuke was now the one thing he'd always feared and despised – weak.

He closed his eyes. Before, the idea of Sasuke being weak – truly weak, in the sense that he seemed barely to even gather enough energy to move, let alone fight, it was unthinkable. He never dreamt that anyone, let alone Sasuke could end up like this – and now here they were facing this nightmare.

A change in the atmosphere caused Kakashi to glance back down to Sasuke, who much to his surprise was beginning to stir; his eyelid's flickered as his nose and mouth twitched. Kakashi took a step back as the boy let out a small whine and began to move some more.

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered before they snapped open, his dark eyes glazed over with lazy confusion as his head lolled. He let out a small gruff as his hand rose up to lazily rub at his eyes, but after a moment he seemed to realize something was a miss, or different and began sniffing at the air. He looked at his hand, staring in confusion as his lips curved into a frown.

Another confused whine was emitted as his hand covered his face quite roughly, and then went to his hair; his other hand went to his head as well as his eyes took in the hair covering the floor, and the lack of it on him. His hands rubbed over his face roughly and growled, before he froze.

Between splayed fingers over his eyes he stared up at Kakashi with those dark eyes of his.

Kakashi stared back, observing him carefully.

Sasuke continued to stare through his fingers as his knees slowly drew up to his chest, from which a purr rumbled and reverberated around the small tiled room. The sound grew until he let out a small growl.

"Its okay Sasuke, you're safe" Kakashi spoke softly, and guessed with some vain hope that the boy recognized him from earlier.

Whether Sasuke listened or not he didn't know; the boy's eyes darted around the room quickly taking in the new environment as he sniffed again, before he suddenly flung out an arm to the side, knocking the towel rail. He then flinched and let out a surprised yelp as the rail and towel collapsed to the floor with a loud clutter.

"It's alright" Kakashi mumbled, feeling a bit like it was useless anyway – it seemed Sasuke wouldn't listen or understand anyway. He bent down, picking up the fallen items and Sasuke scrambled away, pressing himself in the space between side of the bath and the sink as he let out a whimper.

With a frown, Kakashi turned and faced Sasuke, "Come on out from there, please 'Suke… we need to finish off cleaning you" he sighed feeling a bit like it was useless – it seemed Sasuke wouldn't listen or understand anyway.

Sasuke prodded at a nearby clump of hair on the floor.

Sasuke glanced heavenwards before rubbing at his eyes. He had to dress Sasuke at some point as well, but when should he get the clothes – and what clothes could he get for the boy? Anything he owned would be ridiculously huge and hang off the boy – if they didn't suffocate or weigh down the tiny frame.

Sasuke flicked the hair and it slid along the smooth floor a short distance. He tilted his head as he viewed the cut hair; in his little mind they were like the rats back at the place that had been 'home' until today.

He's harmless enough Kakashi thought, much calmer than he was before; if he was going to attack he would have done it long before now. I doubt he can even think what this room is, let alone how to plan an attack.

"Okay" Kakashi sighed, "I'm…going to trust you, and leave you just for a second" he said aloud, already deciding he could at least get one of his t-shirts on Sasuke to cover him for now. "So…don't freak out or anything for the second I'm gone, okay" he added hastily.

He turned and grabbed the door handle, looking back at Sasuke, to find him staring back as if suddenly realizing he was leaving but for an unknown reason.

"Stay" Kakashi said and winced mentally at this – so far it was hard to tell what he was dealing with; a boy of fifteen or an animal.

Sasuke blinked.

Kakashi sighed and decided to risk it, quickly leaving the room and shutting the door to behind him. His room was just on the opposite side of the hallway so he quickly dove in, practically leaping to the wardrobe; he didn't want to risk leaving the boy alone for too long. Who knew what damage he could do to that room, let alone himself? He was vaguely aware of some movement and purring within the bathroom.

Grabbing a clean black t-shirt, he quickly went back across the hall and opened the bathroom door.

He did a double take, eyes widening, as he grabbed onto the doorframe.

Kakashi frowned at the boy who was sat in the middle of the bathroom, seemingly unabashed and careless of the newly formed puddle he was currently sat in. He stared back up at Kakashi with a blank expression, like nothing had happened.

"Oh god" Kakashi quietly muttered to himself, cringing at the situation for both himself and the oblivious Sasuke, whilst briefly shutting his eyes. Well, at least Sasuke needed to get in the bath again anyway.


	4. 4

A/N – hey, just another quick thank you. And a quick note to say I have no problem with yaoi/slash, I have quite a reputation under another name for other fandom's as quite a slash queen lol. I'm a bit unsure how people will take this chapter, but hopefully you'll like it.

"Okay, you look… ridiculous" Kakashi ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at the freshened up Sasuke, now adorned in the elder man's t-shirt, and also Kakashi's attempt of what could only be described as a make-shift diaper, from a towel and some pins.

Sasuke blinked back up at him as he made a small whine before scratching behind his ear quite vigorously.

"Sorry, but that's the best I can do for now" Kakashi shrugged, "and I'm willing to do anything to protect the carpets and other surfaces, even if it means you have to feel as ridiculous as you currently look"

Sasuke shook his head side to side quickly before blinking back up at the standing adult expectantly, with his eyes dulling with slight drowsiness.

Kakashi sighed. "Right…okay… hungry?" he then mentally slapped himself, like the boy could answer. But he figured he might as well do something to help the boy get some meat on his bones.

He opened the bathroom door and walked out into the hallway, looking over his shoulder to see what Sasuke would do.

The teen had seemed to sit up straighter, sniffing before slowly leaning forward, putting his hands on the smooth surface of the tiled floor. He sniffed once more then slowly began to pad forward in the crawling motion he had done hours before back where Kakashi had found him.

Kakashi allowed a small smile to cross his face as he slowly walked down the hallway, cautiously watching over his shoulder to find Sasuke following him. He entered the kitchen and opened a nearby cupboard, pausing to hmm and glanced back at the sound of a small thud.

Sasuke was crouched in the doorway observing him back, while rubbing the side of his head with a frown.

"Okay… we have, ramen…soup…noodles…god knows what that is…" Kakashi sighed as he went through the cupboard's contents. He was no expert cook, and he doubted Sasuke would want to eat much. Judging by Sasuke's co-ordination skills so far, and unpredictable behavior, he wasn't going to let the kid loose with any cutlery quite yet.

"Can't go wrong with ramen" he slowly mused to himself – if it worked for Naruto, there was no reason why it wouldn't be fine for Sasuke. He jumped a little when he felt something brush past the back of his leg.

Looking down he saw Sasuke had now moved to behind him, and had rubbed at the back of Kakashi's leg with his cheek, like he had done to his own arm earlier. He allowed himself to reach down and ruffle the teen's dark hair before beginning to work on making the Ramen.

Throughout the creative cooking process, Sasuke nuzzled behind the man's knee a few times, throwing in a few rumbling purrs now and then, so the man guessed he was content for now, and felt somewhat safe in his presence.

"Dinner, is served" Kakashi announced as he transferred the ramen into a bowl and turned, causing Sasuke to edge backwards into the kitchen counter with another thud. No wonder he has so many bruises and scars, Kakashi mused.

He crossed the small room to the nearby table, placing the bowl down. "Okay um…so, sit" he gestured to the chair. Sasuke slowly crawled over before stopping at Kakashi's feet and looking up at him; one of his eyebrows's seemed slightly raised. "Sit and eat" Kakashi added hopelessly.

With a sigh he put his hands under the boy's arms and lifted him up, placing him on the chair "There you go kiddo" Kakashi said. The boy wobbled slightly and reached out, smacking a hand flat onto Kakashi's stomach. "Easy there" the adult pushed the chair forward so the boy was closer to the table; he looked slightly alarmed at the sudden movement.

"I'll get you a… a spoon" Kakashi turned and headed back towards the various kitchen units, somehow he doubted Sasuke would use it himself – unless in his little mind it was some kind of tribal weapon, who knew what was going on in his head.

A small crash caused him to whip around and look back at the boy with alarm.

Sasuke pushed away the now half full bowl that he'd knocked over, and ran his hands over the ramen spread out on the table now it had been spilled. He picked up quite a handful, smushing it in his hand as he raised it and sniffed curiously at the substance before smacking the hand over his mouth, and sticking his tongue out to gain the food.

Kakashi briefly shut his eyes. I knew I should have gotten the spoon before I went over! He picked up the piece of cutlery, and a nearby cloth, before heading back towards the table. "What is it with you and mess?" he grumbled, pulling Sasuke's hand away from his face to wipe the ramen off it.

Sasuke's response to this was to grab a handful of Ramen with his other hand.

The elder man sighed, and quickly wiped the cloth over the teen's face; causing him to scowl and let out a growl, shaking his head side to side.

"If you don't like it, don't do that" Kakashi tapped Sasuke's other hand lightly and easily pried open his hand to wipe the Ramen away from that one too, causing Sasuke's growl to continue and his mouth to twist into a frown.

Kakashi ignored him and cleaned up the rest of the spilled Ramen, before taking a hold of the bowl and picking up the spoon. "If you want to eat, you're going to have to do it properly mate" he pulled out the chair next to Sasuke and sat down, as he got a reasonable amount of Ramen onto the spoon. With a shake of his head he held the spoon aloft in front of Sasuke.

The boy had a look on his face, which made him appear seemingly annoyed at both the spoon and Kakashi. Nevertheless, neither of them made a move, until Sasuke reached up to take a hold of the object.

"No" Kakashi dodged the hand easily and aimed the spoon once more towards Sasuke's mouth. The boy leant forward, as if to look at the spoon from different angles – which he did – before opening his mouth and allowing the spoonful of Ramen to be put in. And also clamping his teeth down onto the spoon. Kakashi gave it a little wiggle, also causing the boy's head to shake with the movement, before he seemed to get the message and let go.

"I think you secretly enjoy making things difficult for me. Don't you?"

----------------------------------

Eventually, somehow, Kakashi had managed to feed the boy, until Sasuke refused to show any interest in neither him nor the food. However, it did not escape Kakashi's notice that before slumping down to the floor the boy had grasped the spoon and decided to take it with him for whatever reason.

Kakashi decided to leave it be, as he cleared up and kept one eye on Sasuke sat on the floor, seemingly happily mesmerized by the metal object in his clutches, rubbing it against his cheek as his mouth widened, letting out a yawn.

Kakashi figured now would be the time to get Sasuke settled down for some sleep – it had been a physically and emotionally exhausting day so far.

"Come on, let's"- he was interrupted by the sound of someone at the door, unlocking it whilst calling out "Kakashi, it's only me!"

In his surprise, Sasuke had a small spasm, dropping the spoon and getting into a crouching position, growling at the direction of the door.

"It, it's alright, it's a - friend" Kakashi stroked the boy's hair in a soothing gesture. A hand flitted forward past Kakashi's foot and snatched up the spoon as the growl melted into a purr.

Kakashi glanced back and forth between the boy and the door a few times. He hadn't had the opportunity to inform anyone he had found Sasuke after all this time, let alone about the state he was in. So who was about to enter was about to get a big shock.

"Kakashi!" the guest called again as they slipped in through the door, shutting it behind them, "are you" he turned around, "here?" the last word seemed to fade as he blinked back at Kakashi and the person beside him.

"Naruto" Kakashi swallowed, "look who I found" he felt stupid as he lamely attempted a lighthearted smile.

Naruto stared at the boy whose hair Kakashi was lightly petting. "It's…. Sasuke?" he raised an eyebrow after he blinked.

Who wouldn't recognize their formal rival? The only thing was his former rival currently looked like his hair was the result of an electrocution, was near skeletal, and looked like he was wearing some kind of diaper.

Sasuke was tapping a spoon against his mouth as he purred and stared with slightly narrowed eyes at this person Kakashi claimed was a friend.

Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck, apparently embarrassed.

This wasn't exactly how Naruto pictured meeting Sasuke ever again.

"What the hell Kakashi?" Naruto blurted out, flabbergasted.

"Long story, well, it's not really long, but – I was just about to put him in my bed. We can talk after he's settled"

"What the, why the hell, how comes he's like that? Like some kind of baby, and here? Where did…Isn't he"-

"We'll talk soon. There's some Ramen left in the kitchen. Hopefully this won't take long" Kakashi looked down at Sasuke, debating whether to carry him or let him crawl.

"Kakashi" Naruto folded his arms but sighed, knowing he wouldn't get answers until later – but he still couldn't get over the fact Sasuke was actually here, and like THAT.

Kakashi had already begun to walk off though, with Sasuke remained still watching this new person for a moment, before noticing the adult was going away. He followed him, almost going headfirst into the doorframe from glancing back at the blonde haired stranger, who was staring at him oddly.

---------------------------------------

Kakashi had pulled the quilts and pillows off the bed so he could cover the mattress with towels, as that was the best protection he could come up with for now to save his bed from one of Sasuke's little accidents.

Sasuke pulled at the quilts with his thin hands, almost tipping over backwards and smacking his head on the wall from the sharp tug he gave it. But after adjusting his position so he was on his knees, was able to pull it over with less difficulty, towards the mound of pillows he'd set up already in the corner with the spoon buried within them.

What am I going to do? Kakashi wondered, as he continued with his task and contemplated Sasuke's animal like behavior. How was he going to get Sasuke back to his old self? How was he going to get him to feed, or talk, or walk upright? Or even use the bathroom? He frowned.

More importantly though – what was everyone else going to think? What would they say? He was inwardly dreading having to talk to Naruto, who was waiting for him in the kitchen, no doubt scoffing down what Ramen he had left.

"Okay Sasuke, you can get on the bed now" he turned and stopped to let another smile grace his features, with a hint of sadness.

Sasuke was lightly nuzzling the pillow on the floor, his face visible from where it poked out from under the covers wrapped over like a thick material cave over his form, reminiscent of the bedding he had back in the forest. He'd constructed it roughly in the corner of the room, and had fallen asleep already.

Slowly Kakashi left the room, closing the door quietly behind him before walking to the kitchen.

Naruto looked up after putting another spoonful of Ramen in his mouth, "so, care to tell me this 'long story'? Don't worry, we have a lot of time" he leant back in the chair he was sat on and propped his feet up on the table.


	5. 5

A/N – Sorry for not updating for a few days – my server went weird or something and wouldn't let me login? Well anyway, wow! Big response to the last chapter; thankyou's to lost ninja 1, mojojessjo, mkh2, Amanda, bhodi li, A.L.S, rebelblahlblahblah, neko-metallium, Autumn-firefly, and little blossom. It's been really positive so far, and I really appreciate the feedback – I've been a bit surprised actually as to how good it has been lol. No more 'Suke's for a while now lol, it's just my own habit. And I will bear in mind to put a warning if a pairing thing does come up. Well for now, here's the next chapter, and hopefully it won't take as long to put the next one up!

-------------------

A bowl of ramen, and a long explanation later, Kakashi and Naruto were still sat in the kitchen pensively looking at each other, thinking over what had just been said.

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital?" Naruto asked warily.

Kakashi stopped to stare back at the boy. "I, well I can't" he rubbed the table surface slightly.

"What do you mean you can't? He's obviously not normal"-

-"I can't bear the thought of him being in there all alone, confused, scared" Kakashi cut in, "… it'd be test after test after test… new faces, new environments all the time… they can provide care for him medically sure, but they won't CARE about him" he narrowed his eyes slightly "… they don't know him… knew him… we did. God, if you'd been there when I found him" Kakashi looked away sadly at the memory, "it was one of the worst things I've seen in my life Naruto, and you know that I've seen and done a lot of terrible things" Kakashi sighed and Naruto shifted in his chair. "And Sasuke…you just saw him now, he's so helpless and defenseless. He was scared of me Naruto, actually scared of me!" Kakashi frowned, "he didn't recognize me… he just seemed totally…lost. I just had to help him, it's the least I could do" he ran a hand over his hair "And I think by now we have some sort of trust in each other, he knows me again now… I can't just abandon him"-

"Like he abandoned us?" Naruto cut in bitterly.

Kakashi pursed his lips together as he continued to stare away. "… Things are different now" he spoke slowly.

"Because he's gotten himself retarded or whatever?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, watch your mouth" Kakashi scolded, he didn't tolerate that kind of talk from anyone. "If you were in Sasuke's position…" he trailed off. "If anything happened to you or Sakura you know I'd look after you"

Naruto swallowed, "well yeah…"

"I'm treating him the same as I would you or Sakura in his position"

"… well, I'd like to think you'd do what you thought was best if we did get hurt…" Naruto rubbed at his chin.

"Yes. Yes exactly. I think its best that Sasuke stays here with me, where I can protect him and look after him… like someone should have a long time ago, maybe if they had then…"

"…Are you sure this isn't just about you feeling guilty over"-

"Naruto" Kakashi cut in with a sharp look. "We can't go back and change things, I know that, but now we can. We can make a difference now" he clasped his hands together, "Like I said, things have changed"

Naruto stared at Kakashi for a while and looked away "Well… at least we know Sasuke isn't capable of pretending to be like this" he spoke quietly and leant back in his seat.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow with a flare of anger, "why would anyone"-

"I'm just saying…" Naruto shrugged and trailed off. "It's just hard to believe that that was Sasuke"

"I know"

"It's… well, I feel for the guy" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't imagine what it's like to be him"

"I know… I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy" Kakashi sighed and Naruto looked away cringing slightly.

"So uh, how do you think he ended up ret- uh, with problems?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi let the slip up slide and leant back in his own seat, "he has a scar, here" he traced over the same area on his own face with his index finger, "I don't know, but maybe that has something to do with it, maybe he just hit his head real hard on something, and it caused some kind of amnesia, brain damage…" he shook his head slightly.

Naruto nodded slowly.

"I just can't imagine what he must have been feeling and thinking" Kakashi spoke even quieter, "dealing with it alone… I'm surprised he survived this long"

"Yeah well, you know Sasuke; you'd think he was invincible…well if he wasn't-" Naruto cut himself off as he looked down.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"I should probably go check on him, and my furniture" Kakashi exhaled deeply.

Naruto watched, "Should I uh, go?"

"Well, actually… could you go to the store and pick up some stuff for me? I'll write down a list and get the money in a minute" Kakashi sighed as he stood up and stretched.

"Yeah sure" Naruto replied

"And do you have any uh, old clothing, small enough to fit him?"

"I don't know, I mean the towel diaper thing look is really working for him" Naruto gave a small smile at the look Kakashi gave him, "I'm bound to have some stuff somewhere I can lend" he said.

"Thank you" Kakashi grabbed a biro and notepad from a drawer, "uh, make sure you get plenty of uh…you know" he mumbled.

"Uh, house-training aids?" Naruto asked then looked away at another glance Kakashi gave him. "Fine… Kakashi, what about Sakura, whose going to tell her?" he asked cautiously.

Kakashi frowned and paused, gripping to the biro for a minute as he contemplated how Sakura should be informed.

"Tell you what, I'll go pick the stuff up; if I see her I'll, well I can bring her here if you think Sasuke would be fine with all these people around".

Kakashi frowned, "No. No, look I'll"-

THUD.

They both glanced towards the hallway. Kakashi sighed and forced the list and some money into Naruto's hand "I better go and…don't be too long"

"Sure thing, and if I see Sakura?"

"Tell her to come by later"

"Okay"

"And… thanks" Kakashi added, getting a nod in reply from Naruto before he headed down the hallway, already hearing the scratching and whimpering from the other side of the door.

"Sasuke" Kakashi called, gently turning the door handle and slowly pushing open the door a gap. There was another whimper and a second later a dark wide eye was visible, peering up at Kakashi. "Hey kid, that was a short sleep" Kakashi opened the door wider and soon found his knee being nuzzled by a still whimpering Sasuke's cheek.

A click down the other end of the hallway indicated that Naruto had left.

Kakashi sighed and ruffled the boy's hair, "what are we going to do with you eh?" he glanced across the room at Sasuke's little nest. A cushion had found its way under his bed, and the quilt had collapsed down a bit.

Sasuke moved his head, pushing at Kakashi's leg before he peered around his left knee, head but the knee once more then peered around again.

"I think that's a hint" Kakashi muttered, slowly stepping away, allowing there to be space in the doorway for Sasuke to go past.

Sasuke crawled forward into the hallway before sitting himself down and looking up expectantly at the adult.

"Do you want me to lead the way?" Kakashi asked.

Blink.

"All right" Kakashi slowly spoke and walked down the hallway, stopping at the end to turn around, and found Sasuke was following him. He gave a lopsided smile before going fully into the lounge, with the sound of Sasuke's hands and knees softly tapping on the floor behind him. He found his way to the sofa and sat on it "Naruto will be back again soon, with some things for you"

Sasuke traveled across the lounge until he stopped in front of Kakashi and knelt on the carpet, looking up at him. He blinked and hesitantly reached up, putting his small bony hands on the white haired man's knees.

Kakashi blinked, mildly surprised before giving the boy's hair another ruffle, then placed his hands just as hesitantly over the pale ones on his knees.

Sasuke looked from one hand to the other; a purr rumbling from him as he pulled his right hand from under Kakashi's left, and slapped it down on top of Kakashi's.

The adult blinked with surprise again, and then decided to test it out; he slipped his left hand out from under Sasuke's right and placed it back on top.

The boy's purr grew and Kakashi felt something melt inside, when the boy's lips twitched at the corners into what he could only describe as a tiny fraction of a smile of some kind of childish amusement. The first smile; this must be what parents feel he thought to himself.

Sasuke then decided to slip out his left hand and slap it down on top of Kakashi's right, while letting a small squeal pass the twitching lips.

Kakashi himself couldn't help smile as he continued the game, putting his hand on top of Sasuke's, rubbing his thumbs lightly on the small hands.

Sasuke bent his head down, rubbing his cheek on the back of one of the adult's warm hands, before he suddenly pulled back, slipping his hands away from under Kakashi's and blinking up at him.

Kakashi's smile went as he looked back down at the boy confused. Had he upset him?

Sasuke tilted his head then got onto his hands and knees, wandering off to the side with Kakashi watching him. The boy stopped at the arm of the sofa, peering up over it back at the man, with only the wild hair and black eyes with their innocent glint visible.

He then disappeared again and Kakashi stood up, glancing over the arm of the sofa; "Sasuke?" he walked around as a flash of skin disappeared behind the sofa. He got down onto his knees and peered around behind it.

He blinked when he found a face inches apart from his own.

Sasuke sniffed whilst staring at him, before moving forward and bam - connected his forehead with Kakashi's in a small but effective head but.

"Ow" kakashi knelt back and rubbed at his forehead – well the kid has always liked his own space he figured. He couldn't help flinch slightly when a hand shot into view.

The involuntary movement caused Sasuke to pull his hand back and he seemed to cringe slightly.

"Hey, its okay" Kakashi said softly, mentally kicking himself what just happened.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi looked back at him, before deciding now it might be okay to put his hand towards Kakashi's face again, but slower this time, placing it over Kakashi's eye, and spreading his fingers out over the man's forehead. He kept it there a moment before taking his hand away again.

"Uh, thanks?" Kakashi remained knelt down.

Sasuke made a small noise, rubbing at his own forehead before going back to his on all fours position and crawled out again. Sasuke, with some difficulty, managed to basically crawl over the man's lap rather than wait for him to move or go around him, before turning and looking at him, crawling off a little more then turning and looking at him again.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke remained still on his hands and knees and seemed to be waiting for Kakashi to do something.

Kakashi momentarily frowned, confused as hell about what was going on, before deciding (and questioning his own sanity) to get onto his hands and knees like the boy was. "Okay, now what?"

Sasuke turned and crawled about three steps before turning and looking back at Kakashi.

"What, is it my turn to follow you?" Kakashi asked.

Blink.

Kakashi, wondering what on earth he must look like, decided on a whim to crawl over to Sasuke.

The boy's mouth picked up at the corner's again, before he continued to move, then paused to look back.

Kakashi, being much older, bigger, stronger and faster, was already pretty much behind him. Causing him to squeal and scramble forwards quicker. Kakashi smiled and went after him, beginning to see what the new game was.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous we must look right now?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke mewled quite happily as he rounded up behind the sofa again.

"Well of course you wouldn't care. You just want to make me look like a fool don't you?"

Sasuke's face popped back around the back of the sofa to look at him, a playful glint in his eyes even if he probably didn't understand everything Kakashi was saying.

"I see, well just wait till I catch you" Kakashi replied playfully as he went after a squealing Sasuke, allowing himself to fall into Sasuke's little world for a while.


	6. 6

Sasuke rolled over until he was on his back, staring up at the face towering and upside down above him. With a happy purr, he reached up and gave the man's wild white hair a ruffle, before rolling to lie on his stomach again. He positively melted, eyes narrowing into content slits, when the man kneeling beside him lightly rubbed his back.

"You're surprisingly easy to please" Kakashi commented, getting a louder purr in response.

Sasuke stretched out before turning onto his side, reaching out a hand to stroke the man's stomach, almost like returning the favor while making small mewling sounds.

Kakashi smiled, "Hm, thanks" Kakashi ran a hand over the boy's spine.

Sasuke rolled over onto his back again, batting away Kakashi's hand before weakly pushing himself up into a sitting position. With a quick shake of his head, and rubbing at his cheek with the back of his hand, Sasuke moved forward, back on to his knees and began crawling again towards the back of the sofa.

Again? Kakashi mentally queried, but got onto his own hands and knees and followed none the less.

"Oh God, tell me you haven't hit your head and think Sasuke's your parent or something Kakashi?" Naruto dropped the bag of shopping down onto the table. He'd slipped in unheard from the sounds in the lounge.

Kakashi looked up, stopping in his tracks whilst Sasuke crouched behind the sofa and made a small noise.

"No Naruto, we were just uh, I was"-

"Crawling around like a one year old?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke wanted to play" Kakashi shrugged as he stood up, stretching as he did so. Sasuke peered behind the sofa watching Kakashi stand up. His expression changed slightly, as if realizing the game was over.

Naruto's brow was still raised, "Sure, use someone else as an excuse for your weird behavior, as usual" he gestured to the bag, "there, all the supplies you need, and I managed to get a few t-shirts and shorts that may fit Sasuke"

"Thanks Naruto" Kakashi smiled and walked on over, peering inside at the bag's contents.

"No problem" Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck.

Sasuke, meanwhile being ignored, remained behind the sofa, rubbing at his cheek with his small fist, while biting the index finger on his other hand.

"Yes, you can keep the change by the way" Kakashi quietly muttered.

"Hehe" Naruto nervous laughed as he put a hand guiltily to the pocket of his trousers.

"Fancy keeping an eye on Sasuke for me while I put this stuff away?"

"What?" Naruto snorted, "I mean… it'll be weird, why don't I put the"-

"Well you might as well get used to being around him, what with him staying here with me and all"

Naruto blinked, "Again Kakashi, it'll be weird… I mean, he's… he's weird!"

"I'm pretty sure he thinks the same of you" Kakashi picked up the bag, "come on, it's only for a minute, what are you so scared of? He's not going to attack you"

"He might drool on me" Naruto grimaced.

"It's a sign of affection" Kakashi walked off down the hallway.

Naruto frowned and glanced towards the lounge area. With a heavy sigh he walked over, "Sasuke?" he muttered. He walked to the side of the sofa, leaning over to see Sasuke behind it just like before.

Sasuke slowly looked up while gnawing gently on the three fingers he put in his mouth and blinked at the blonde haired boy.

Naruto stared back. "So…"

Sasuke blinked again then turned his stare towards the back of the blue sofa instead. Lifting his free hand he stroked the material of the back of the furniture.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "freak" he muttered, turning and slouching down onto the sofa. There was a time when he would have expected Sasuke to retort back 'dobe'. He rested his elbow on the sofa, and placed his chin into the palm of his hand.

He ignored the dark haired boy when he slowly emerged from his space, and sat himself down at Naruto's feet, staring up at him.

"What?" Naruto muttered after a while.

Sasuke slowly raised a hand, and wavered a little before putting it down on Naruto's knee.

"Hey!" Naruto lightly batted the hand away, uncomfortable with the touch.

Sasuke had a bit of a wounded animal expression on his face as he looked down, scratching lightly at the carpet with his finger nails. After a moment he crawled a little further into the middle of the room before stopping and looking back at Naruto. They held gazes for another long moment before Sasuke repeated what he did – staring at Naruto once more after stopping crawling.

"What?" Naruto asked, sounding a bit more annoyed.

Sasuke looked down at the carpet again.

"He wants you to play with him" Kakashi's voice made Naruto jerks a little, and twisted his head to see Kakashi stood in the kitchen.

"Play with him?"

"Yeah, just crawl around a bit after him, seems to keep him happy" Kakashi replied casually as he turned the kettle on.

"Seriously?!"

"You saw me on my hands and knees didn't you?"

Naruto looked at him like he was mad, "You're nearly as mad as he is"

Kakashi gave him a short glare, "aren't you supposed to be an immature playful brat anyway? Come on, you might enjoy it"

"What is this, the twilight zone?"

Sasuke had crawled back behind the sofa by now, leaning against the back of it whilst going back to sucking on his clean fingers.

"Naruto, you're not making any effort" Kakashi sighed. "Go on; humor me, just do it"

Naruto himself sighed as he slouched further down on the sofa. "The things I end up doing…" he got up and walked around the sofa, crouching down beside Sasuke, "happy now?"

The boy turned and looked at him, before turning his attention back to his hands.

"See, I tried" Naruto stood up.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "I guess he's just shy around you, you haven't exactly been calm and nice have you? Stroke his hair or something"

"What?!"

Kakashi shrugged, "it seems to relax him"

"How the hell do you find these things out?" Naruto shook his head.

"If you're worried about bugs in his hair or something – he's officially bug free okay, I made sure he was thoroughly cleaned"-

"Just stop there" Naruto held up a hand. "Bug free was enough…" he looked at Sasuke, "stroke his hair?" he asked himself in disbelief.

"You don't have to – you're clearly uncomfortable. I was going to ask you to stay for some tea, but if you want to go that's fine, I understand" Kakashi placed the pot of tea down on the kitchen table, along with two cups.

Naruto glanced back and forth between Kakashi and Sasuke. He sighed. Not believing he was doing this, he awkwardly put out a hand and gave Sasuke's hair a quick stroke.

The boy's head immediately snapped around to force his gaze upon the blonde haired boy standing up above him.

"Well, my hand doesn't look infected" Naruto mumbled while inspecting his hand, "You know me Kakashi, I can never turn down free food or drinks"

Kakashi smirked.

Naruto walked over and sat down a chair, watching curiously as Sasuke crawled along following him before stopping at the table.

The dark haired boy's hands scrambled as they clutched the wooden edge, before he peered over the table surface.

Kakashi placed down some spoons and sugar, which he certainly knew Naruto loved.

Naruto reached out the grab a spoon to stir the tea with; but jumped a little in surprise when Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed one, he gave a small growl to Naruto before disappearing under the table with it.

"What the?" Naruto looked to Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Ow!" Naruto's chair scraped back when something metal hit his toes.

------------------------------------------------

A pot of tea later, Naruto leant back in his chair at the kitchen table and stretched. Opposite him, Kakashi finished the last traces of tea from his cup before placing it down on the table. Beneath the table, Sasuke was sat between them happily arranging all the spoons on the floor, and then rearranging them, again and again.

"I better get going" Naruto sighed.

"Yeah" kakashi nodded, "thanks for all your help today"

"Help? I didn't really do anything"

"You did" Kakashi answered and began to clear up the stuff on the table.

"Whatever" Naruto shrugged and stood up.

"Will you be coming over tomorrow?"

"Uh…maybe"

"Oh, good!" Kakashi dumped the cups in the sink and accepted Naruto's answer as on 'of course'.

"Yeah well, hope you survive the night" Naruto laughed.

"I don't know, judging by earlier when he slept, I don't think he'll be that much of a problem" Kakashi replied.

"Uh, Kakashi" Naruto raised his voice a little, enough to make the adult look at him, he nodded towards Sasuke, "you sure about that?" the expression on his face was somewhat comical.

Beneath the table Sasuke obliviously carried on with the spoon patterns while a small puddle formed around him, not quite soaked by the towel.

Kakashi groaned, "Good thing you went shopping"

"Indeed"

------------------------------------------------

"There, all done" Kakashi sighed and gently patted Sasuke's tummy.

Sasuke way lying on his back, squirming and with a slightly irritated expression on his face, and clutching a clean spoon in each hand.

"Yeah I know" Kakashi sighed as he put his hands under Sasuke's arms and helped him sit up. "Bed time for you I think" he gave his hair a ruffle, "better put these in the sink" he reached for the spoons.

Sasuke's eyes quickly narrowed as his grip tightened to the cutlery protectively, refusing to let Kakashi uncurl his fingers at get to them.

"Come on, they've been in your mouth" Kakashi muttered.

Sasuke let out a loud whine before hitting at the knuckles on one of Kakashi's hands with one of the now effective metal weapons.

Kakashi gave him a look of surprise, "Still as stubborn as before I see" he commented.

Sasuke mewled and turned around, crawling over towards his little cushion and quilt nest in the corner, burying him self into it.

Kakashi shook his head and stood up, "Okay… have it your way" he let it go this time as he began to clear away the stuff on the floor; rather that then see Sasuke angry. If his moods before had been bad, he had a small feeling his moods would be even worse now.

Sasuke rolled over underneath the quilt. Causing it to ripple with his movement. He wriggled his head free through the gap before sitting up and staring at Kakashi.

Kakashi finished pushing the things under the bed and slowly took off his shirt and arranged the spare quilts on his bed for him to sleep in. "Did you like having Naruto over?" he asked and glanced to the side.

Sasuke wriggled an arm free (hand now empty) and scratched at his head.

"Hm" Kakashi walked the short distance towards Sasuke and crouched down in front of him.

Sasuke tilted his head at him before reaching out, leaning forward slightly, and rubbing at Kakashi's face then hair briefly.

Kakashi gave him a soft lopsided smile, "Yeah, you too" he stroked the boys hair before the boy wriggled his head to nuzzle his cheek against the man's palm. The boy purred contently, eye's narrowing with the tiniest of smiles upon his lips.

"Good night Sasuke" Kakashi softly said before standing up.

Sasuke's eyes snapped back to their normal wideness again as he watched the man walk away. He leant back against his little quilt nest and wrapped the arm around himself, and toyed with the fabric between his finger and thumb.

There was a click as Kakashi turned off the light, then slowly headed towards his bed. Sasuke watched the silhouette glide through the dark, and then disappear upon the bed. Kakashi sighed as he faced Sasuke in the dark, listening to the constant purr reverberate around the room.


	7. 7

A/N – big thankyou's again to all those who've replied! To answer wyldcat's question – you may find out about what happened to Sasuke sometime in the future. I also have a few little twists and suprises planned, hopefully smiles

Also sorry I haven't updated for a while. All those people who are taking exams right now – I share your pain, so I guess this chapter's dedicated to those tearing their hair out with exam stress lol.

----------------------------

Kakashi frowned, groggily being forced awake by loud whimpers and frantic scratching. He quickly sat up, "Sasuke?" he looked concerned to the corner of the room – to find Sasuke's sleeping place disheveled and abandoned.

Leaning across, he smacked his hand down on the light switch on the wall near the beside table, instantly making light filter into the room.

Sasuke was kneeling by the door, scratching the frame frantically, as if desperate to get out. His body shook with each hitched breath, his whimpers falling into small cries.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi leapt from the bed, stumbling from the sheet still tangled around his leg. He kicked it away and ran over, crouching down behind the boy. "Its alright, I'm here, I'm right here" he took a hold of the boy's matchstick thin arms and tried to cease him scratching away.

Sasuke tried to dig his nails into the wood, but soon found his arms pinned to his sides. A small cry quickly dissolved into a frantic wail as he tried to pull away.

Kakashi's frown deepened as he pulled Sasuke closer towards himself and wrapped an arm around the hysterical boy, "Please, Sasuke, calm down"

Sasuke un-bent his legs and began to kick out ahead of him as another heartbreaking wail erupted. His feet hit against the wall and door, once, twice – before Kakashi edged further back.

"Ssshh, shhh, come on, come on" Kakashi rambled, for the first time properly scared for the boy. With one arm still wrapped around Sasuke's waist, Kakashi reached up a hand and stroked the boy's hair as well.

Sasuke's tiny frame shuddered as he continued to squirm and cry, and shake his head slightly side to side. He put his shaking hands to his wet face and rubbed at it, occasionally pulling at the longer strands of hair resting over his forehead.

Kakashi felt a panic inside him that he'd never really felt before - (but he was certain that the boy felt much worse). Yet here the panic struck him, whilst he had a lapful of a hysterical Sasuke, and for the first time since getting the boy here, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

Sasuke gave up on the squirming; suddenly collapsing against Kakashi, with only the man's arms holding him up as he continued to cry, which various high pitch wails between sobs.

Kakashi held him even tighter, but careful not to hurt Sasuke, while murmuring soothing phrases as he stroked the boy's dark hair. It must have been a nightmare, he thought, a nightmare; that's why he's acting like this, isn't it?

Sasuke twisted his body around, so he was half sitting sideways on Kakashi's lap, and buried his face into Kakashi's warm chest. He had one hand curled up into a small fist near his mouth, while with his other hand he stroked the long strands of hair in front of his face.

"Oh Sasuke" Kakashi whispered as he gently rocked the still crying frail boy in his lap, "I wish you could tell me what's wrong" he closed his eyes and continued to cling to the boy, as desperately as Sasuke seemed to be clinging to him.

It wasn't until hours later that the boy calmed down. He was still curled up in the adult's lap, half sucking on a well bitten thumb, and ever so lightly grazing his fingertips and nails on Kakashi's arm. His sore red eyes were narrowed in a sense of calm exhaustion, as Kakashi continued to gently rock him and stroke his hair.

There was an unusual silence in the room; without Sasuke's purrs the place almost felt empty.

A while later Kakashi moved him, placing the boy gently down into the adult's bed and climbing in after him, pulling up the quilts around them. A small sigh escaped the boy's lips as he rolled over and sleepily nestled up against Kakashi, seeking the warmth and security the adult had always offered so far.

---------------------------------------------

"So, how was he last night?" Naruto asked.

It was now mid-morning, and he had come over seeing as he knew Kakashi was expecting him, and also out of his own curiosity. He and Kakashi were sat on the sofa sipping lazily at their tea, whilst Sasuke was lying on his side on the floor, curled up against a small pile of cushions, staring with some childish fascination at the box of sounds and moving images ahead of him, that Naruto had introduced him to an hour before.

"Don't ask" Kakashi muttered, and out of the corner of his eye saw the look Naruto was giving him. He lowered his voice "In the middle of the night… he had what I can only describe as… as a full blown panic attack. He wouldn't stop crying or calm down for hours" he turned his gaze back to the boy cautiously.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Do you think it was because of a nightmare?" he asked, "I've known some children who wake up in the middle of the night with vicious night terrors… it's not a pretty sight" he frowned.

Kakashi sighed, "I guess so. It's just annoying that he can't actually tell me what's wrong. Even if he could communicate with us like we can, I don't know if he'd… understand what was happening anyway"

Naruto glanced thoughtfully down to Sasuke, "did he get violent?"

"Not really. Just a bit of kicking and struggling… it felt like he'd never stop shaking though"

Naruto frowned. "Kakashi… you sure you're going to be all right handling him tonight?"

Kakashi tapped the side of his cup with his fingers, "I can handle Sasuke" he stated.

Naruto gave him a look, "that's not exactly what I asked"-

"I know its going to happen again Naruto. He was so terrified, and he clung to me like a, like a child would to a parent" Kakashi swallowed, "I didn't realize he needed someone to be there for him THAT much"

"Is it too much?"

"What?" Kakashi's gaze snapped back to Naruto.

"I mean handling all this by yourself. I mean I know he's only been around since yesterday but already you seem…"

"What?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not saying you're doing anything wrong – hell, you're the best person I know to look after him, or anyone"-

"Fine" Kakashi muttered, "Besides, you're helping out"

"I've only popped around twice" Naruto dismissed.

"You've still helped out – you got that shopping, got him some clothes, kept an eye on him for a little while"-

"Yeah but you're the one whose there 24/7" Naruto cut in and leant back further on the sofa and sighed. "In some…ironic way… Sasuke's lucky" Naruto shrugged; "having someone there for him now, considering… not many people would do what you do, you know" he trailed off.

Kakashi briefly patted Naruto's knee. "I thank you for your consideration Naruto" he said quietly as a silence was briefly held in the air.

Sasuke sniffed and scratched at his face before shaking the hair out of his face.

"Come on, we have things to plan and do" Kakashi announced.

"We do? What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well for starters, we're going to have to start teaching Sasuke pretty soon how to walk again"

"Is that wise, considering the directional skills, or lack of, that he already has?" Naruto asked having observed a number of times Sasuke's tendencies to bump into things.

"It'll improve over time" Kakashi stood up, and took Naruto's empty cup off him.

"Can't you just strap him into some kind of wheelchair or something?"-

"No"-

"Come on its practical – we'll be able to move him around, and he wont bump into as many things – unless say we accidentally left the brake off while on a steep"-

"Naruto!"

"I'm kidding" the blonde defended.

Sasuke rolled over onto his other side, now facing Naruto's legs. He made a small purr as he pushed himself onto all fours and crawled over to sit at the blonde's feet and rubbed at the other boy's knee with his forehead; as if saying 'entertain me'.

Naruto patted Sasuke on the head quickly and glanced over the back of the sofa towards the kitchen where Kakashi was washing up. "So what are we doing in the meantime?"

Sasuke sat back on his padded behind and slowly reached his arms up; Naruto was still looking over the back of the sofa at Kakashi.

"I'll sort out lunch. Can you keep an eye on Sasuke please? You seem to be more comfortable together today"

Sasuke waved his arms slightly; a small frustrated expression crept its way across his face.

"Well I've had time to think things through" Naruto admitted, "and… you were right… things have changed" he looked down.

Sasuke scowled and got onto all fours again, crawling his way past the sofa towards Kakashi in the kitchen.

"I guess that means you'll be volunteering to help me out more then" Kakashi smiled.

"If you want… I could"-

They were distracted by the whiny 'iiiihhh' sound that came from behind Kakashi. Sasuke was sat there with his arms up slightly, clenching and unclenching his hands as he frowned.

Kakashi glanced to the draining board and picked up a spoon; Sasuke had developed a strange obsession for the cutlery, and mentally he noted that he'd have to buy more, what with the amount gone 'missing' already. "You want this?"

Sasuke growled.

Kakashi looked as puzzled as Naruto as he put down the spoon and looked at the boy.

Sasuke looked even more annoyed as he waved his arms once more and kicked out.

Kakashi crouched down in front of him, "what do you want?" he asked calmly and reached out to stroke the boy's hair.

Sasuke leant forward and soon pushed himself against Kakashi in an awkward hug.

Naruto laughed and slid down a bit on the sofa.

Sasuke rubbed his cheek against the adult's silky top before pulling away with a tiny smile replaced on his face. He reached out and stroked the man's sleeves seeming to approve of the silky material and put his attention onto it now.

"Oh I see, you only want me for my fabrics" Kakashi muttered.

Naruto twisted around to give him a strange look, "Why else would he want you?... Unless" he shuddered-

"Naruto!" Kakashi scolded.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"I would highly recommend you don't" Kakashi warned as Sasuke tugged at his sleeves. He slowly began to stand up – but still had a certain dark haired boy attached to his clothing. "Let go Sasuke, I have to do some stuff" Kakashi glanced towards the cupboards wondering what they could eat later.

Sasuke didn't seem to listen, or want to, as he tugged a little more at the sleeves, rubbing the material between his thumbs and fingers.

"Sasuke" Kakashi sighed and tried to pry a hand away, which only resulted in Sasuke whining.

"Does he have a thing about the feel of certain things?" Naruto queried.

"From what I've noticed so far, yes… he's been quite clingy and emotional this morning…maybe he's still tired"

Naruto walked over, "Sasuke… Sasuke" he tapped the boy's shoulder.

Sasuke turned his head slightly at the touch.

"Sasuke come with me, I bet I can find you a shirt that's even better" he leant over Sasuke's shoulder to look at the boy's face.

Sasuke tilted his head back to blink at him; Naruto took a hold of one of his arms and Kakashi managed to get his arms back. He gave Naruto a quick grateful look for the distraction. Naruto turned Sasuke around to face him, watching as a trembling frown tugged at the dark haired boy's lips.

"Come on follow me" Naruto walked backwards and stopped to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke… follow me". Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, while Sasuke's eyes somehow looked upset still. Naruto sighed before getting down onto the floor at the same level as Sasuke on his hands and knees. "Sasuuuke" he called and crawled away a bit.

It took a moment before Sasuke slowly and cautiously followed him.

Kakashi sighed but smiled none the less.

Naruto offered Sasuke a small smile, "yeah, that's it" he said as he moved off down the hallway towards Kakashi's room (and now Sasuke's room also), "let's see what we can find" he said, satisfied that Sasuke's attention and curiosity was now on him and where they were going.


	8. 8

A/N – I'm sorry it's taken so long! Exams, the hell – but thank God they're over now. I'm not sure if you'll be disappointed or not with this chapter, I can always change it if so. I think I got the name of Kakashi's book right, but if not then oh well lol. I shall do more soon hopefully!

----------------------

"Brilliant Sasuke…well done" Kakashi praised the raven haired boy in the lounge area, positively beaming with pride.

Sasuke was biting his lip with nervous concentration, as his fingers dug into Kakashi's strong arms, clinging with the fear that if Kakashi should move away he'd crash to the ground.

It had been a weekend since Kakashi had brought Sasuke back, and over the past few days he'd managed to get Sasuke practicing at every good opportunity to stand upright. He wouldn't make the boy begin to walk until he at least mastered enough balance and confidence to actually stand first, and have the trust in Kakashi to help him do it.

It had been a long and frustrating time just to get the boy this far. Sasuke would get bored quickly or distracted easily, and would start to whine and kick up a fuss if Kakashi made him carry on practicing.

Kakashi had taken the time over the weekend to observe Sasuke's behavior and habits more.

The boy would sleep a lot in the day, and at night he continued to wake up in a hysterical panic, taking hours to calm down and ending up in Kakashi's bed cuddled up to the warm adult. Generally his mood was that of a curious toddler; oblivious to any dangers, easily distracted and pleased, with the occasional mood swings.

More things were going missing as well; Like some ofKakashi's shirts, and more spoons. Sasuke had tried to take the TV remote to his little nest in the bedroom that morning, and was not happy at all when Kakashi took the interesting gadget off him. He remained in a mood until bath time.

Kakashi found those times both stressful and amusing; more water seemed to end up on the walls and floor than there would remain in the bath at the end. Sasuke seemed to love the water, splashing around and seemingly making it his mission to get Kakashi as wet as he was.

Kakashi was also beginning to notice some copycat behavior that children do of their parents. He was having difficulty now with washing Sasuke and drying him, because the boy would try doing the same to Kakashi at the same time. It's pretty hard to wash someone's hair when they're shoving bubbles in your face, he discovered. It was easier when Sasuke was unconscious the first time, and a few times the adult selfishly considered knocking the boy out again when it came to bath times.

Sasuke frowned as his body trembled; he began to squirm in Kakashi's hold and whined.

Kakashi sighed and gently lowered Sasuke to sit on the floor again, "Okay, that's enough for today. You've done really well Sasuke, excellent progress" he ruffled the boy's hair fondly.

Sasuke made a small noise as if agreeing, and took a moment to rub his face against the man's knee, before he crawled away towards the bedroom for one of his regular naps.

Kakashi followed after him, and closed the bedroom door behind them.

Sasuke stopped near the edge of the bed instead of heading straight to his den, and grabbed onto the sheets as he pulled himself up onto the adult's bed instead.

Kakashi blinked and moved forward, helping the boy so he wouldn't hurt himself. Usually the boy always fell asleep in his own makeshift bed. "Sasuke?" he quietly asked.

The dark haired boy twisted around to lean forward and hug the man, purring momentarily. Kakashi accepted the awkward hug before making the boy lie down. "Thanks" he said, taking the hug as Sasuke's little way of saying thank you.

He pulled the covers up over the boy before he lay across the other side of the bed next to the dark haired youngster, leaning against the headboard. He smiled as the boy shuffled closer and nuzzledinto his side, andthe boy wasrubbing the edge of the quilt between his thumb and fingers. The adult reached over to the bedside table where he picked up the latest Icha Icha Paradise book, idly flipping to the page he last got up to and read until the boy fell asleep nuzzled up against him contently.

---------------------------

The sound of the phone ringing later caused Kakashi to sit up alert and tear his gaze and concentration away from his book. "Damn". With a small glance to the boy lying beside him, he got up from the bed, placing the book down on the space where he had just been lying. "I'll be right back" he muttered, though he thought the boy was still asleep anyway, and left the bedroom to answer the phone that was ringing down the hallway.

He stretched, causing joints to crack, just before he picked up the phone. "Hello… Ah Naruto"-

------------------------

Sasuke stirred and cracked open his eyes, slowly moving his head away from the wet patch on the pillow caused by the drool from his mouth. A small purr rumbled from his chest as he lazily sat up, turning to face the adult – to find he wasn't there, but the object he was holding earlier was now lying in his place.

-----------------------

"-got him to stand at least, so hopefully in a day or two he can begin those first steps"-

-----------------------

The boy continued to purr as a line of dribble passed his open mouth. He tilted his head thoughtfully as he slowly reached out to the book and flipped it over, letting out a small sound as it did so. He leant forward some more as he cautiously took a hold of the middle page and pulled the object up.

SSHHRIT – the page tore and the rest of the book hit the bed. Dark onyx eyes widened as the boy looked at the paper screwed up in his hand.

---------------------

"- why don't you come around later, Sasuke loves it when you come around…. Yeah I would appreciate you distracting him for a while, but I enjoy your company as well"-

---------------------

Sasuke had slid off the bed and onto the floor; with the book in one hand as with the other he stuffed the ripped page under a pillow, part of his den. A smile allowed itself to spread across the boy's face as he took a hold of another page, ripping it out and squealing with delight at the sound it made. A drop of drool splattered onto the next page as he busily stuffed the ripped paper into the den with the other piece.

--------------------

"I best go, I don't like leaving him alone for too long….. Yes I will… bye Naruto…yes, see you later" Kakashi finally put the phone down with a happy sigh and headed back towards the bedroom. Judging by the happy sounds coming from there, he figured Sasuke was awake, so he intended to let the boy know that his friend would be coming around later.

"Sasuke" Kakashi gently called as he pushed open the bedroom door and walked in, "I was just on the"- he stopped mid-sentence with his mouth hung slightly agape, while he took in the scene.

Sasuke was quite happily ripping the pages out of his new book, smiling as bits of the paper fluttered to the floor, and some screwed up pages poked out from between the cushions in Sasuke's corner. Sticky drool clung to the boys lip and chin, and Kakashi just knew that some was all over the book.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled.

The boy spasmed and dropped the book, surprised at the new tone Kakashi had suddenly adopted. He'd never heard Kakashi's voice at that volume before and panic reflected in his eyes as the smile disappeared.

"You DON'T rip up things! Especially things that aren't yours! Bad boy!" Kakashi stormed over.

Sasuke grabbed the book again and held it to his chest with a tight grip, as his lips quivered into a frown.

Bad?

Kakashi crouched down in front of the boy and forced what was left of the book out of the boys grip, tossing it up onto the bed.

Sasuke didn't like or understand this; first Kakashi had taken the gadget off him that morning, and now the adult had taken the book off him – but now the adult was being loud and his face didn't look that friendly or caring anymore.

Sasuke let out a frustrated and confused wail, as stinging watery warmth burnt at his eyes. Why wasn't the adult being nice? He seemed to surprise himself as well as Kakashi when he lashed out and smacked the man's face.

Kakashi was momentarily frozen with shock. The boy who he had considered reduced to an innocent childlike state had actually just hit him.

The boy moved his hand as if to hit him again – but quickly Kakashi took a hold of the thin wrist to prevent him from doing so. Sasuke moved his other hand, only to get his other wrist held onto as well. With a small growl the boy bared his teeth dived forward slightly while turning his head as if to bite at the man's arm.

Kakashi's eyes widened – amazed at the sudden hostility the boy seemed to possess.

It took a moment to realize that he'd reacted; it was only after the sound of him smacking the boy back that he realized what he'd done.

A sudden high pitch wail was emitted as the dark haired boy pulled away until his back hit the edge of the bed. He drew his knees up and folded his arms on top of them, as he continued to cry childishly and buried his face into his arms, sobbing.

"I didn't like it either" Kakashi said, then felt something inside of him twist as he looked down at various scattered pages of his book before looking back at the boy. "Sasuke" he slowly put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy flinched and turned away from the touch as he sobbed louder.

Kakashi swallowed. "Sasuke…I can't, I can't allow that kind of behavior" he said slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout or smack you… but you can't…" he trailed off. Sasuke was crawling off into his den, burying himself under the quilt and the cushions as he continued to bawl. "Sasuke" he called, but he didn't think the boy wanted him anywhere near him right now.

He glanced sadly back at the damaged book as Sasuke's distress was stillheard. The boy clearly didn't understand.

He couldn't help but feel he made a big mistake.


End file.
